


Poison

by cherrylove



Series: Missteps and Make-ups [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was deeply in love and incredibly happy.</p><p>That was all before Jon Snow started at Western State for grad school last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/gifts).



Sansa lay on her back with the sun shining in over them through the sheer curtains of her bedroom. She was counting the stars on her ceiling that were left over from the previous tenants while Jon slept beside her. She bit her lip and glanced over at him. He stirred and his eyes opened slowly. They looked at each other for several moments. She could see him taking in the surroundings, her, and the situation. 

“Do you…have any idea how wrong this was?” he murmured, a hand moving through his hair as he sat up slowly. 

She watched the sheet fall to his lap and sat up, facing him. The diamond of her engagement ring flashed a rainbow over the bed as she pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts, “I think I might have an idea…” 

They watched each other for several moments and Sansa’s eyes moved to the picture that sat on the nightstand behind him. The picture was taken at her and Margaery’s engagement party early last year. They’d been together for a little over three years now, since that night at Alpha Sigma’s rush freshman year. The attraction to the curvy, elegant young woman in her rush class was not something she expected. She’d always found girls more attractive than was maybe the norm, but she hadn’t given it much more than a passing thought before Margaery. 

It’d all started with a deeply drunken night at a Kappa Tau post-midterm party and a kiss to appease the frat boys who were all screaming for them to kiss. They’d been dancing most of the night and the more alcohol they consumed, the dirtier it all got so by the time the boys started asking for them to kiss, there’d been little inhibitions left. The next morning, Sansa woke up with a pounding headache and a delicious euphoric feeling that only came from multiple orgasms and mind-blowing sex. She couldn’t remember who she’d gone to bed with, but the minute fingers began to trail down her thighs and she felt long hair tickling her belly, she knew who it was. After morning sex and stumbling out of the frat house to brunch, they were a couple. 

The fact that she was dating a girl had come as a shock to her through and through Southern parents who had raised her and her siblings in church, but they’d been accepting and loving just as she expected they would be. Daddy always told her that all he wanted was for her to be happy and for her significant other to make her feel safe and bring her all the happiness in the world. So when Margaery proposed, Sansa said yes. She felt safe and loved and beautiful. They were seniors now and living together, planning a wedding for fall after they graduate. She was deeply in love and incredibly happy.

That was all before Jon Snow started at Western State for grad school last year. It was shortly after she and Margaery were engaged and just before Marg was set to leave for a semester abroad at an internship in London for her public relations degree. Sansa was staying at Western State to intern at a local, fairly new publishing company in their college town. She ran into Jon at the bookstore when she was picking up pens since she’d used the last bit of ink in the last pen Margaery hadn’t taken with her. She was standing in line when someone behind her said her name. 

Sansa turned around and there was Jon Snow, her first love. Hell, her first everything. They’d broken up when he went off to college and she was a high school junior. She’d dated several times after Jon and according to her brother Robb, as of the of the last time he talked to Jon, he was in a pretty serious relationship and just a month or two from finishing his undergrad in history. She was surprised to see him and he was smiling, something he rarely did. He told her he was happy to see her and to see her doing so well. They’d paid for what they’d come for, gone separate ways to drop things off and met for lunch. 

While Margaery was in London, Jon kept Sansa company during her study sessions in the library that only ended once the librarian kicked her out. They ate lunch together and she showed him the bars she knew he would enjoy. They caught local bands they both loved (but Margaery would hate) at one of the bars every other weekend and had movie marathons when neither of them had pressing assignments or finished big projects. By the time Margaery announced over a Skype call that she’d be spending another ‘fabulous’ semester in London, Sansa wasn’t quite as disappointed as she probably should have been. 

Just as the thing with Margaery had started with an accident, so did Sansa falling back in love with Jon Snow. She still loved Margaery, but it was hard to ignore how now that Jon was back in her life; she didn’t feel her fiancé’s absence as intensely. They hung out more and more and Jon told her about the disaster that was his relationship with Ygritte, ‘the serious’ girlfriend Robb told her about. She told him about her bisexuality and her relationship with Margaery. It happened slowly and yet, it didn’t surprise her when she realized it. If she thought really hard about it, she’d never quite been able to shake the love she had for him. 

It was all entirely innocent in the beginning and they tiptoed around the sexual tension and almost kisses like neither of those things sat heavy and impregnable between them. Those kinds of things don’t stay stagnant for long and their case was no different. 

Last night was her friend, Arianne’s 23rd birthday and they’d all agreed to go out to The Reach to celebrate. Sansa dragged Jon out to the bar with them because he’d been cooped up in his apartment for almost a week working on a paper that wasn’t due for several more weeks. She’d watched his eyes trace over her in her plum skater skirt, black crop top and black pumps. She’d pulled him from the couch and pushed him off towards his room to help him find an appropriate shirt. Once he’d changed, they left the apartment and got into her car to pick up Jeyne and Talisa. They met Arianne and Mya at The Reach and Sansa introduces Jon and Mya since she had to go home for a family emergency and hadn’t met him yet. They found a table and so the drinking began. 

She could clearly remember the exact moment she should have stopped drinking. She could see in the back of her mind as clear as day, the minute their eyes locked on the dance floor and he took her hand in his to lead her back towards a booth in the darkened corner of the bar. He sat and pulled her to his lap. His hand caressed her cheek and shivers rushed over her skin. His hand moved to cup the back of her head and pulled her down. She can still feel the brush of his beard against her skin and the perfect, just rough enough way he kissed her. She curled her hand into his shirt and nipped his bottom lip as they kissed. 

It felt like hours before they separated and she made excuses to her friends. She gave Arianne a hug and told her to meet her for brunch on Sunday. They caught a cab back to her apartment, his hand on her thigh tracing patterns and her hand trailing up and down his arm. The cab stopped in front of her building and they paid the driver before trailing back up to her apartment, trading kisses and touches as they made their up the stairs. 

They moved inside once the door was unlocked and she closed the door behind her with her foot. He turned and moved until her back was pressed against the door and they were chest to chest. He placed a gentle, calloused hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. Her left hand moved to tangle in his curls and she deepened the kiss. His hands moved to tug off her crop top and his lips dipped down to nip at her neck. Sansa let out a soft whimper and her hand curled a little in his hair. He groaned in response before moving to pick her up. He carried her to the kitchen table and set her down easily on the edge. He pressed his lips to her neck again, nipping lightly at her pulse. She tilted her head back and hooked one leg around his hip. He pulled her to the very edge so their hips were level and she rocked her hips as he trailed nips and kisses down her neck to the tops of her breasts before capturing one of her pebbled nipples between his lips. A gasp left her lips and he continued his attentions to her breasts and she rocked against the hard ridge of him. 

Jon’s lips left her nipple with a soft pop that sent shivers over her skin and he kissed down her abdomen before finding the side zipper of her skirt and pushing it down to take off her skirt. He traced a new path from her belly button and down her thighs and just over the top edge of her lace panties. He pressed light kisses over her and another shiver skated over her. His fingers slipped under the edge and pulled them down her hips. He tossed them over his shoulder and pressed kisses from her navel down her thighs and nipped the inside of her thigh before his tongue traced a sinful line up her slit. He parted her folds with his tongue and flicked over her clit as he slipped two fingers inside her. She moaned and arched her hips, craving more. 

Just as she was edging closer to her orgasm and Jon’s name was spilling from her lips like a prayer, he stopped worshipping her and swept her up into his arms before carrying her off to her bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and kissed her roughly as he settled between her thighs, the denim of his jeans and the hard ridge of his erection pressing against her bare, sensitive cunt. She whimpered and rocked against him, eliciting a groaned curse from him. She made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, shoving it from his shoulders. She reached between them and fumbled his belt briefly before popping the buttons on his jeans and pushing them down with his boxer briefs. She bit her lip as she let her gaze move over him before pulling him down for kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip and used their position to turn them over. She knelt over him, her knees on either side of him and the head of his cock, brushing her. She wiggled her hips and bit her lip before taking him in her hand. She was a little nervous. Jon was hardly small, but not horrifyingly large and it had been a really long time since she’d had anything of his size inside her. She took in a deep breath and lowered herself down gently, breathing out as she did so. He hissed beneath her and moved his hand to stroke her clit as she sank down onto him. Once she was seated fully, she planted a hand firmly on his hip and began to rock her hips, rolling them occasionally for more friction. Jon groaned and pressed a little harder on her clitoris. She moaned and her left hand found her breast to pluck at her taut, rosy pink nipple as she rode him. She adjusted her position a little and cried out as his cock hit her g-spot. She picked up pace and her rhythm stuttered a bit as she peaked and fought to keep moving as her thighs quaked and his name spilled from her lips. 

Jon groaned and hooked an arm around her hips before gently flipping them. He reached between her, caressing her throbbing clit and stroking it as he began a painstakingly slow pace, thrusting into her. He moved at a slow, calculated pace for several agonizing moments before he pulled out most of the way and thrust sharply into her as he applied more pressure to her clit. A high-pitched gasp slipped from her lips and her foot hooked around his hip, her heel pressing into his ass just below his hipbone. He snapped his hips in quick thrusts, his breathing becoming heavier and his fingers more frantic against her clit. She felt the familiar, aching tension at the base of her spine building and her nails dragged down his back and he groaned, his hips tensing and her name leaving his mouth like a curse. 

Sansa watched his face and whimpered as he pulled out slowly and quickly replaced his cock with his tongue. His tongue plunged into her as he used his thumb to rub her clit at a rough pace. She writhed beneath him and her heel, which was now firmly planted in his mid-back, dug in and her hand tangled tightly in his hair. She arched her back and rolled her hips, his name rolling off her lips in waves as he picked his pace. His lips moved to her clit and his fingers replaced his tongue, one hand splayed over her hip. 

“Jon…” she murmured, arching and writhing beneath him as her orgasm rushed to flood her senses. 

When it rushed over her fully, her back arched sharply and incoherent words filled the room. He flicked her clit with his tongue gently before kissing lightly up her body. He kissed her and he tasted like her. She nipped his lip and moved higher up the bed to lie down on the pillows. Jon joined her, pulling her tightly against him and then raising the thin sheet to cover them. Sansa fell asleep with his fingers tracing patterns on her forearm, the tip of his nose pressed just behind her ear, and her legs tangled with his.

Then she’d woken up. And here they were in the light of day. She was engaged and he was…a good man who deserved better than to be her piece on the side. She bit the inside of her cheek and watched as he got up from the bed to pull his pants back on. He was buttoning his shirt by the time she figure out how to use her voice again. 

“I’m sorry Jon. This shouldn’t have happened…it’s not fair to Margaery…” she murmured. 

He heaved a sigh and nodded, “You’re right it’s not. It’s also not fair to me Sansa.” 

His voice was gruff and so unlike him when he was talking to her. She furrowed her brow, “Jon…I didn’t…I just, this can’t happen again. It was a mistake.” 

The moment pain and sadness flashed over Jon’s normally calm features, she regretted letting the words slip out of her mouth. 

“You’re right again. It was a giant mistake.” He yanked on his shirt and left her bedroom. She flinched at the slam of the door and felt hot tears begin to make a trail down her cheeks. 

She’d seriously fucked everything up this time. Margaery would never forgive her for sleeping with Jon; her bisexuality had always been a source of insecurity for her strictly pussy-loving fiancé. Jon, who had always been sweet and amazing and only ever wanted to make her happy was never going to forgive her for the words she’d spoken in a moment of panic and fear. 

She bit the inside of her cheek and swallowed hard, choking down a sob. She climbed from the bed, deliciously and wickedly sore so she could shower. She had a Skype call with Marg and the hickeys covering her neck and tracing over her collarbone from their middle of the night second round would bring up the topic easily enough, but she wouldn’t need more visual evidence than she would already be getting. 

That would just be cruel. This was already going to be awful enough for both of them and she didn’t want to make it even worse if it could be avoided. God forgive her, she’d wronged the two most important people in her life and there was going to be a hell of a penance to pay.


End file.
